Golf is the greatest game ever devised because it is the most difficult game ever devised. To successfully negotiate the treacherous lengths of a golf course, a player must accurately gauge distance and direction in order to successfully execute each required shot. The intended direction of a given shot is a fairly straightforward exercise and is dictated by the players' vision and the strategy of the moment. The distance of a shot, on the other hand, is quite another matter. As a multitude of hazards may befall the shot that travels short of or over its intended destination.
A variety of systems and methods have been used to inform golfers of their location on the course and the distance to a particular hazard or green on a golf course. Most of these systems share a common characteristic in that they are markers for fixed points on the golf course. A golfer then uses the fixed point to calculate the distance from his hall to the intended resting point of his shot or other points of interest such as the boundaries of hazards and the like. The time required to find such fixed markers, to measure the distance from the marker to a player's ball, and calculate the new distance has greatly contributed to the plague of slow play that has unfortunately infected the game of golf. This problem is especially prevalent for the tee boxes associated with each hole where one of the primary reasons for changing the location of the tee marker on the tee box is to prevent excessive wear and tear on any point of the tee box.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a movable system and method of providing specific distance information readily visible from a distance to golfers that eliminates the time required for a golfer to calculate the distance of his shot relative to a fixed marker location facilitating proper club selection without having to calculate the distance on the tee box.